Dying Fire: Flickering Hope
by Troublestripe
Summary: COMPLETE! A mass of ginger fur laid infront of a small black cat. It's Firestar, killed by the feared leader of BloodClan, Scourge. However, things arn't happening like they did in the book. Is it good that Firestar died?
1. End of Hopes

**Prologue**

Blood soaked the ground and leaves. A gagging choke came from a ginger tom. His body gave a sharp jerk and lied still, his ninth life was gone. He came back to life and jerked again, let out a desperate yowl, his eighth life was gone. Every cat has stopped fighting. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan cats all looked on in pure terror as he lost, yet another life.

"Firestar!" a pale ginger she-cat wailed mournfully. She fell to the ground and looked away as the one she loved died, over and over again. He was now clinging on his fourth life, painful yowls and shrikes rang trough the forest, making the leaves rattle.

Three lives left, two, and one. Finally, the ginger tom was still. It was over, a loud caterwaul rose from a small black cat.

The pale ginger she-cat cried in fear. At the black cat's paws was a mass of ginger fur, that led everyone into this battle, was now dead, by the claws of Scourge. He let out another triumph caterwaul. Every cat was in shock, the nine lives where clawed out of Firestar with the same blow that Tigerstar received. BloodClan was now the new ruler of the forest.

"Clans of the forest!" yowled a small black cat named 'Scourge', his amber eyes were now ablaze with victory. "Your leader has left this forest and now you will! BloodClan, kill them, kill them all!"

"Retreat!" a gray long-haired tom yowled. With the warning ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan dashed away from the battle with heavy hearts toward there camps. The BloodClan cats yowled in victory as the Clans rushed away.

"I can't believe it!" A white tom yowled mournfully; he was Firestar's nephew 'Cloudtail'. "He was noble, loyal, brave, and strong and he had to die like that! He saved us from so many things." His voiced lowered to a whisper and his ears lay flat on his head. "Like Brightheart." The white tom looked over at a white and ginger she-cat who limped as fast as her injured body would allow her.

The grey tom, shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Cloudtail." His mind was racing as fast as his paws. Firestar is dead, he is the new leader of ThunderClan, and they had to leave now before BloodClan came after them.

When the shreaded Clan reached their camp, Cinderpelt, a dark grey-she cat raced to her den and gathered many leaves and herbs. Graystripe ran up to Highrock and yowled. "Let all…we don't have time for this! Ashpaw and Fernpaw help Willowpelt move Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit out of the nursery!" The two apprentices nodded and ran toward the nursery.

"Dustpelt, help Cinderpelt." The dark brown tom glared at Graystripe with pure hatred but obeyed. "Mousefur, go to RiverClan and tell them to meet us at Moonstone. Longtail you go to ShadowClan and Brakenfur go to WindClan."

"Wait," hissed the cat called 'Longtail'. "Why should RiverClan and ShadowClan come? They're the ones that followed that flea-bag, Tigerstar! We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for them!"

Many cats yowled and spat in agreement. "StarClan wouldn't want that," Graystripe hissed. "All Clans are supposed to stick together. We don't have time to argue!" The other cats muttered in agreement then, all three cats bolted out of camp without another complaint. "Thornpaw and Bramblepaw help the elders!" and with that he jumped down from Highrock and looked around for the last time at the place he called 'home'.


	2. Desperate Escape

**Thanks to these following Reviews!!!**

**_Nameless Nightmare_**

**_Royal07_**

**_Entwined Heart_**

**_Fictional Identity_**

**Now here is Chapter 2!

* * *

**

Graystripe rushed with the speed of StarClan at his paws to Highstones. His Clan following short behind, the small kits where trembling with fear of being attacked at any moment. Their paw steps seemed unnaturally loud as they crushed on the fallen yellow and orange leaves of Leaf-fall.

With every step Graystripe's heart ripped further and further apart. Firestar's death shook them all down to the tips of their claws.

Once the elders got news of what had happened they hissed and yowled in disbelief. Dappletail yowled in anger, cursing Firestar's name aloud until a loud _crack_ rang through the air. Every cat fell silent.

Ravenpaw was running next to Graystripe, Sandstorm was on the other side of Ravenpaw. His head hung low, as his ears laid flat on his head, and eyes filled with emotion. "I can't believe he is gone," he mewed in the lowest whisper.

"He died the way Tigerstar did!" Sandstorm yowled with unsteadiness. Tigerstar, the cat that tried to take over the forest. His ambitions led him to death by the one cat that he thought could help him achieve it. "Tigerstar got his way, he sent Firestar to StarClan! He didn't deserve that! He tried to save us, and he died nine times in a row, oh StarClan, why?" She looked at Graystripe; her eyes seemed ready to burst with all of the emotion.

All Graystripe could think to say was 'I'm sorry' or 'I know' but the words wouldn't come out. He was still stunned as the image of Firestar dying and yowling over and over as blood soaked his ginger fur and Scourge's paws. _StarClan knows what they do to the cats they kill!_ He yowled in his head as he remembered the dog teeth sticking out like studs in their collars.

Graystripe shook the horrible vision of Firestar's teeth becoming a new collection of his collar. He looked over at Sandstorm, the one cat she loved more than the Clan itself had died right in front of her eyes. He opened his mouth but closed it. Nothing would help the she-cat right now. All that mattered is getting to safety before BloodClan found them.

However, Graystripe couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts. He remembered when he first found Firestar, still a kittypet in the forest. Saving the kits from ShadowClan and becoming warriors together. Ravenpaw broke him from his thoughts.

"We're almost there!" Ravenpaw meowed as the barn came into view. A thought struck Graystripe like a heavy stone.

He turned to the black cat and motioned Barley to come up with his tail. Once the loner and former BloodClan cat came up Graystripe asked, "What are you going to do now that your home is so close to BloodClan?"

Ravenpaw's eyes flickered with fear as he imagined Scourge or any other BloodClan cat attacking Barley and himself then taking over the farm. Barley was about to ask Graystripe a question but he was quickly cut off.

"You're welcome to the Clan, both of you." Graystripe mewed hoarsely.

Ravenpaw's ears flickered. "Thank you, Graystripe," mewed as he dipped his head in respect. Barley nodded his head.

When they reached Highstones, ShadowClan and RiverClan where the only Clans there, they were as quiet as the forest and lost in thought.

"Great!" Longtail scoffed as his fur stood on ends, eyes flickering with hatred. "_TigerClan_ is here!"

Blackfoot, a strong muscular tom, bristled in challenge, eyes flickering with the same hatred. "TigerClan is no more!" he spat angrily. "TigerClan is ShadowClan and RiverClan once more, you know that!"

"How long can you stick to those words?" Longtail hissed and unsheathed his claws, the eagerness to claw him to pieces clearly shone in his eyes, as he crouched challenging. Blackfoot crouched and shook his hackles back and froth, about to leap onto Longtail, but Leopardstar yowl made them stop in their tracks.

"Blackfoot," she mewed calmly as she walked up to the arguing cats. "You're a leader now, show your Clan a little more self-control!"

Graystripe was lost in thought once again until Leopardstar brought him back to what was happening around him. "I'm sorry," she meowed with grief. The cat that once threatened him with his life if he stepped in RiverClan territory again seemed to completely forget. He looked into Leopardstar's eyes and she looked at his, they locked, right there he knew that she understood that they needed to stick together no matter what has happened in the past.

"Have you seen WindClan when you came here?" Leopardstar asked unsuspectingly.

"No," Graystripe replied quickly. "Thornclaw, can you run ahead and see if their okay?"

Thornclaw nodded sadly and rushed back. "Don't get caught!" he yowled. Thornclaw flicked his tail to show he heard him and disappeared into the shadows.

Leopardstar turned her head to Blackfoot, "You two should get your nine lives and name from StarClan while you can." Both Blackfoot and Graystripe nodded and walked toward Mothermouth.

Blackfoot growled once they where out of Leopardstar sight, "Firestar _is_ a fool!" Graystripe stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he growled, his fur slowly rising to the ends.

Blackfoot spun around to face him as he yowled, "He lost, he thought he could beat BloodClan, now we're being forced out, and we're being hunted as we're prey! Tigerstar was right, he is a fool!"

Graystripe's claws unsheathed as anger prickled trough his pelt and before he knew it he was yelling, "He didn't want us to move, he died trying to let us stay in the home we love!"

"He shouldn't have tried," Blackfoot swiftly said and added darkly. "I'm glad he did; now I won't have to worry about ThunderClan more!"

That was it; Graystripe could feel his joints beg to claw Blackfoot's fur out. Graystripe was just about to jump at him until a yowl rose out, it was Thornclaw.

His voice cracked with fear and tiredness, his words sent a shiver down every cat's spine. "BloodClan!" He shrieked. "BloodClan attacked WindClan!"

Graystripe's rage disappeared like melting snow as he dashed away from Mothermouth, Blackfoot right on his paws. When the cats came back into view he could smell the fresh blood as the remaining WindClan cats dashed forward. Mudclaw and Thornclaw helped Tallstar stagger through. The old leader looked like he had just fought a badger, cuts dotted his pelt, and there was a deep gash over his left eye as blood trickled down from it blinding his left eye, and his back paw was twisted in an unnatural way. Graystripe could tell he was the one that had fought Scourge and was lucky to escape with his life.

"We have to leave now," the old leader rasped. His eyes were as wide as moons with fear. "They're right behind us!" As if Tallstar's word called him, Scourge came into view, the rest of his Clan was a fox-length behind. He raised his black muzzle pointing to the moon above. His kittypet collar's studs glowed ghostly silver under the moonlight as he yowled to attack.

Like a flood, the BloodClan cats came running towards them, to spill every last drop of scarlet blood that can be spilled, and kill every cat that they could get their paws on.


	3. Scarlet Claws

_**Thanks to these following Reviewers!!!**_

_**Mysterys**_

_**Royal07**_

_**Pinefur of DragonClan**_

_**Entwined Heart**_

_**Smallfang

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three**

_Scarlet Claws_

Graystripe's paws were unmovable with fear, as if they where frozen to the ground with the coldest ice. However his heart burned with fire as he stared at the upcoming cats, it was the strangest thing he has ever felt. Fear and anger all in one, but it didn't last long. Scourge was leading; Graystripe couldn't help but remember blood spraying the ground with blood as he killed Firestar when he looked at the small black cat.

"Run," Leopardstar demanded, her voice almost squealed like a kit with fear. "Help the elders and kits or any other cat that is severely hurt and run!" It was too late to run, they had to escape now. BloodClan was coming as fast and as swift as a fox but they fought like badgers. A squealed of terror escaped Sorrelkit's mouth as she dashed away. Her siblings however, let their fur bristled with anger with Firestar's death and stood their ground stubbornly. The cats split up, the ones in the front had a chance to run but the cats in the back were faced with BloodClan.

Graystripe came back to what was happening once again when a brown and black tom knocked him down with a powerful force. He let out a surprised yowl, when he saw two more come toward, all three powerfully strong with collars rapped around their neck.

Graystripe struggled to get free from under the large tom, once he wiggled free he ran. _The clan needs me right now; I'm no use if I'm wounded!_ However, the brown and black tom wasn't going to let him escape unharmed, he leaped. Claws sunk into Graystripe's haunches as the tom's claws ripped down them. Cool blood sprayed onto the tom's pads as Graystripe had to clench his teeth together to hold back a yowl of pain. The other cat, a pale ginger she-cat leaped on his shoulders and took her time tearing down his shoulder blades. A wave of blood washed over her paws and dripped to the ground, he couldn't help but yowl. Thinking quickly he twisted around and slashed blindly at any cat, his claws sliced up the right side of the brown and black tom's face and across his eye. Graystripe was released as the tom let out a shriek of agonizing pain.

Graystripe looked at his face only to see blood trickle down from the four slashes that went across his face, his left eye was blinded. The tom let out another yowl before running off into the middle of the battle of fur and blood. When the cats were focused on the tom Graystripe made his escape. Once he was out of their sight he looked around for any cats in need of desperate help, Cloudtail and Brightheart fled from the battle as Oakfur and Runningbrook helped Bramblepaw fight off two BloodClan cats and soon ran away.

_Where's Scourge?_ Graystripe thought fearfully as a stone seemed to form in his throat as he thought about Firestar, he shock the vision out of his mind. Out of nowhere Mousefur let out a shriek of pure terror. Graystripe looked at the she-cat, a cat wasn't attacking her, nor was she hurt but she stared with eyes as wide as moons at something. He looked at where she was looking and saw the fearful sight that made her cry out.

All the way on the other side of the field two small kits of Willowpelt, Sootkit and Rainkit were facing a small black cat. He only had one white paw and his eyes shone with cold amber, around his neck was a collar that dog's teeth and cat's teeth stuck out of like studs. The small kits were facing Scourge.

"No," Graystripe yowled and dashed after the two kits that spat bravely at the BloodClan leader. _What are they thinking! They know Scourge is dangerous! _Only till Graystripe saw what was at Scourge's paws he understood why the kits were so daring to challenge him. At the scarlet covered claws was a very pale gray she-cat; her blue eyes sparkled with upcoming death. It was Willowpelt.

Graystripe ran as fast as he could but couldn't run fast enough for every step the blood from his hunches and shoulders flowed heavily, slowing his pace. It seemed like a mile to cross to help the little kits that faced the cat no one dared challenged. The two kits jumped at Scourge, their tiny claws unsheathed. However, the black cat swiftly moved out of the way. When Rainkit landed Scourge didn't waste anytime to slash at Rainkit with his dog teeth covered claws. They cut deep into the little kit's body; he let out a yowl of pain. Scourge flashed his head at the kit's neck like a dangerous snake, sinking his fangs into his soft neck. Sootkit squealed with fear as blood splashed like paint on her pelt.

Scourge turned to him; his eyes were flickering like flames with the excitement of killing. He slashed at Sootkit with his claws, striking his neck. All Graystripe could do was watch as he couldn't run any more without getting dizzy from blood loss. He stopped dead in his tracks as blood poured heavily from the little kit's throat, then fall under the stars of Silverpelt. Scourge didn't let out and yowl of triumph for killing a kit, instead he left them their and walked away into the mist of the battle.

Finally, Graystripe reached to where the limp bodies of Willowpelt, Sootkit, and Rainkit were. Willowpelt's ear looked like it was ripped right off, there was a long cut that went from her check straight down her neck, blood dripped from her jaw. Blood poured out of Sootkit's neck like a river soaking the ground underneath him. As the large cut across Rainkit's shoulder would have left him unable to fight or hunt and never become a warrior. The sight was too horrible for Graystripe.

Graystripe put his nose one Willowpelt's shoulder and muttered, "You fought bravely, I'll never forget your courage for trying to get our forest back." He lifted his head and lightly put his nose on Sootkit's pelt and mumbled, "Let StarClan take you with kindness, you were a brave kit that would have made a wonderful warrior." He lifted his head and went over to Rainkit and pushed his nose through his fur, but just before he could say anything he felt a faint lift.

Rainkit was still alive! The kit's chest lifted slightly the softly fell. He picked up the kit gently and ran away from the battle as he begged StarClan that the kit would live. The blood from his shoulder flowed down to his paws and dripped of tips of his claws. Graystripe thought he would never find a medicine cat quick enough. Finally, once he found the rest of the cats he looked desperately for any medicine cat. He caught a scent of Mudfur and dashed desperately after it until he saw him.

"Great StarClan!" he gasped when he saw the horrible condition Rainkit was in. "What kind of cat would attack a kit?" Mudfur asked although he already knew the answer. Graystripe set Rainkit down as lightly as he could.

"Can you help him?" Graystripe pleaded with grief.

Mudfur bowed his head, "I will do the best I can but I can't stop the will of StarClan. If it's time for Rainkit there is nothing that I can do." Cinderpelt must have saw Rainkit cause she limped as fast as she could with a bundle of leaves in her jaws covered in cobwebs.

"I have a leaf-full of cobwebs," she mumbled. Mudfur nodded as he added, "Let's hurry."

Graystripe ran toward Leopardstar having full fate in the two medicine cat but before he could say anything to her she spoke first, "We have to flee!"

Graystripe bristled as he thought of the cats that were still trying to get away from BloodClan grasp. "And leave all the cats that are still trying to get away?" he yowled with anger.

"If they haven't come back by now they're probably dead just like those kits!" the dark voice of Blackfoot growled with a hint of mockery in his tone. "Just like ThunderClan to let kits get out of their sight! Just like Tawnypaw and Snowkit!"

Graystripe growled and lashed his tail angrily, "At least our Clan doesn't-"

Leopardstar yowled loudly making them stop auguring, "We leave now, BloodClan is getting closer!"

* * *

_**I need name suggestions for Ravenpaw's warrior name! Anything would help, althrough I won't make him a warrior for a while, thx! **_


	4. The Lost and the Weary

**_Thanks to the following reviewers!_**

**Royal07**

**-Skyeheart and Silverwing-**

**Nameless Nightmare**

**Entwined Heart**

**V i x u n d e r m y b e d **

**Sleets

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_The loss and the W__eary_

Without any hesitation the remaining cats ran away as fast as their paws would carry them. Graystripe could hear every paw-step as they stepped down on the moon-silver leaves that echoed throughout the night. He couldn't get his mind off of Rainkit.

If he survived his awful condition could never be healed not even by StarClan. But he didn't need to be worried about that now, if everyone made it he would be the new leader. However, he can't make any cats become warriors or appoint a deputy until then. _Is StarClan even with us now? _Even if they have given up on us Graystripe would still follow the Warrior Code.

Very hair on his pelt stood on ends as he looked around and noticed cats from all clans were missing or probably dead. Graystripe realized that Mousefur, Smallear, and Goldenflower from ThunderClan, Russetfur from ShadowClan, Onewhisker, Deadfoot, and Webfoot from WindClan, and Shadepelt from RiverClan where all missing.

Graystripe unleashed his claws as a low growl rumbled deep his throat, _the only reason Blackfoot and Leopardstar didn't mind leaving is because only one cat is gone from their Clan!_ He paused to think for a minute, _but we had to go…Firestar wouldn't want Tigerstar's revenge for ThunderClan's destruction to come true no matter what… _

Once the yowls and screeches of BloodClan were just a distance sound the cats slowly came to a stop. The elders lay down thankfully as the kit stayed close to their mother's side. Mudfur had applied cobwebs on the entire left side of Rainkit and put him down on a pile of leaf-fall leaves as gentle as he could, trying not to re-open his wounds. Sorrelkit was crying for Sootkit and Willowpelt but deep in her heart she knew they joined StarClan. Once she gave up she settled down next to Mudfur as he checked over her brother. Graystripe stepped onto a small boulder, just big enough for a cat to stand on. "We will rest here tonight for the lost warriors," Graystripe yowled.

"It's too close to BloodClan!" a cat hissed.

"We will but up guards," Graystripe mewed before any cat could say anything. He flicked his tail at Longtail and Mudclaw and watched them as the padded away to watch for any sight of danger. "The elders and kits need rest anyway." With that he started the ritual. "We, cats of all clans, gather under the stars of Silverpelt for every cat that have died in the battle of BloodClan." Not one cat said a word, not even a leaf rustled. "Smallear, the wise elder was caught in the last battle of BloodClan he was a wise cat that we will miss." He paused for a second. "Mousefur, a she-cat that gave up her life but probably saved another, ThunderClan will miss her dearly." Once again he paused so the cats around him could take is words in. "Willowpelt, a she-cat that was brave and strong who tried to win the forest back by fighting Scourge herself. StarClan, take good care of her." Sorrelkit squeal of disbelief could be heard as Graystripe paused, Cinderpelt quickly calmed her down. "Goldenflower-"

An angry yowl rose from Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw as they stood to their paws. "Where is she?" Bramblepaw hissed as his fur bristled, not willing to believe his mother left to StarClan. Graystripe walked toward them as emotion filled in their eyes like a stream.

"She couldn't have left!" Tawnypaw wailed with grief as her tail drifted toward the ground. Blackfoot growled at her to be quiet but she didn't listen, "She was the only one that cared for us; _they_ thought we were worth nothing more that fox-dung like everyone else did! She loved us cared for us and made us feel importa-"

Graystripe stopped her yelling with a gentle lick on her ear, "I cared for you and I still do, but nothing can compare to your mother's love." He meowed as gentle as his lick because he knew how she felt right now. Being torn between loyalties, and then losing someone that you thought was the only one that would ever understand. Blackfoot unleashed his claws with anger as Graystripe was able to calm down an apprentice that wasn't even his or didn't belong to his clan. "Goldenflower, a noble and loyal cat that have died in the last fight with BloodClan." He bowed his head with a couple of ThunderClan warriors with respect. Bramblepaw let a low growl rumble in his throat as he muttered something so low Graystripe couldn't hear.

Blackfoot stepped up onto the smooth rock, "Russetfur would have been a great deputy." After that he jumped down. Graystripe eyes widen with shock. _Is that all? Those were meaningless words! A kit could have said something better!_

Tallstar staggered up with Tornear by his side to help him stand, once he was on the rock he spat angrily, "You should have said something better, Blackfoot! Even Tigerstar wouldn't be that heartless!" They stared at each other for a long time; finally Blackfoot looked away and Tallstar raised his head and spoke.

"Onewhisker, Deadfoot, and Webfoot, all great and strong warriors if only their lives wouldn't have been cut so short. I own Onewhisker through, for he saved my life from Scourge at the cost of his own." Tallstar said as a flash of fear struck through his eyes like lighting. He looked at Mudclaw who was looking out and his fur bristled. Graystripe wondered what worried the leader so much but decided not to ask.

Leopardstar walked forward once Tallstar was down, "Shadepelt, a good cat she was, I'm sorry StarClan took you so soon." Sudden anger made her claws unsheathed as she jumped down. Every cat could tell she was angry as she looked past all the cats at something unseen by others. Graystripe pretended not to notice as he jumped back up.

He saved one cat for last thinking that everyone would want to respect him, "Firestar, a friend to all cats, if they were friends back. He tried to stop BloodClan-"

"But failed!" Blackfoot broke in with venom in his tone.

Leopardstar added more darkly, "If _Firestar_ haven't wanted to fight we wouldn't have lost Shadepelt or any other cat!" To Graystripe's surprise all the cats but a couple yowled. Sandstorm and Cloudtail spat in rage at the cats around them that yowled and hissed in agreement, but they took no notice. Tallstar looked at Graystripe with a questioning look. "We will not mourn for Firestar tonight!" Leopardstar finally yowled above the cats.

She walked away with her tail lashing angrily behind her. Sandstorm looked at Graystripe. "I don't care what she says, I take orders from you." However, in her eyes Graystripe could tell that she was daring him to agree with Leopardstar.

However, he felt proud even through there was a hint of challenge in her voice, "Don't worry Sandstorm, we'll respect Firestar no matter what they say!"

"Me too," said two cats behind him almost at the same time. Tallstar and Cinderpelt sat down waiting for who ever else would join in. Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Thornclaw, Ravenpaw, Barley, Brightheart, Brackenfur, Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and Mistyfoot sat down.

Graystripe looked at Mistyfoot and his kin but before he could say anything Mistyfoot spoke, "Firestar wasn't the fault here it was Tigerstar, it seems everyone has forgotten that." Featherpaw and Stormpaw nodded in agreement, Graystripe stood tall when his kin lowered their head in the mourning ritual.

He looked ahead; something made his fur prickle as he caught a glimpse of Bramblepaw. He stared at them all with hatred then swiftly turned away. Tawnypaw mumbled 'sorry' to Graystripe as she followed right at his paws. _Tigerstar would take advantage of this moment if he were alive._ He knew that Bramblepaw could be trouble but he didn't worry about it right now.

Once he had taken his place he let himself fall asleep. Only to be awaken once again when the sun was barely visible. Cinderpelt was poking him with her paw, "Graystripe!" She whispered urgently, "Wake up you lazy fur-ball, now!"

He got to his paws and let out a long yawn but shook it away once he realized that Cinderpelt had something important to say, "What is it?"

"StarClan…sent me a message…" she said hesitantly. Graystripe felt a glimmer of hope that their warrior ancestors were still with them and that they haven't given up on the Clans.

"What did they say?" he asked.

Cinderpelt paused for a minute, her eyes looked confused and anxious, "Shadows within darkness will overcome as stars will fall."

* * *

**THANK YOU soo much for the names, I have a name for Ravenpaw now but you're going to have to wait and see which one I picked! R&R!**


	5. Heading Out

**Thanks to these following Reviewers!!! **

**_Entwined Heart _**

****

**_Royal07

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4 **

****

****

Heading Out

Once all the cats have awoken, Cinderpelt limped over to Mudfur who was checking over Rainkit carefully. Cinderpelt sat on the other side of Rainkit and whispered to him quickly. Graystripe padded forward curiously but loud enough to let them know he was coming, but that didn't stop them from talking. "I had the same dream," Graystripe heard Mudfur when he sat down. "Stars will fall…can that mean the cats of StarClan could disappear?"

Cinderpelt shrugged, "They wouldn't tell us both if it wasn't important."

Littlecloud joined with them. "Same dream?" he mewed curiously.

They all nodded as Cinderpelt spoke, "Well, we shouldn't worry about it right now. Everyone needs to get moving, right Graystripe?"

Graystripe nodded, his whiskers twitched as he asked himself, where are all the cats supposed to go? "Should we head forward to the mountains?" Graystripe asked.

"You choose," Tallstar's voice made them all jump as he limped forward. His twisted paw looked like it got ran over by a monster. There wasn't anyway he could walk normally ever again.

Mudfur gave it a sniff when Tallstar settled down, "You think you can travel with your paw twisted backward like that?"

"It won't heal right," Tallstar mewed sadly. "Even StarClan can't fix this paw! The mountains seem like that safest place to head forward through. What could be beyond those could be a new home. I went the other way once, when we were driven out." He said the word driven harshly. "There are only rows and rows of two-leg dens they never end!"

"Toward the mountain it is then," Graystripe meowed.

Snow fell silently as the Clans traveled quietly through the mountains. Not one cat talked, not even a kit mewed. The snow was deep, so deep that the kits had the travel behind their mothers so they could push most of the snow out of the way. Ravenpaw broke the silent with an argent whisper, "I think Sandstorm is slowing down a bit." The tom flicked his tail toward Sandstorm. The pale ginger she-cat was really far behind, about several fox-lengths away from the other cats.

After a moment Graystripe replied, "We need to stop and hunt I'll see if Leopardstar, Blackfoot, and Tallstar agree." He turned around and found Blackfoot and Leopardstar whispering to each other, the sight made his fur bristle with uneasiness. "Leopardstar, Blackfoot…" the two cats looked up as Graystripe called their names. "We should stop and hunt for the Clans."

Leopardstar nodded in agreement as Blackfoot yowled out, "We stop to hunt, hunt now or don't eat I don't care!" Tallstar looked over and narrowed his eyes at Blackfoot for not informing him before ordering his Clan around. Blackfoot shrugged off his stare as Tallstar growled.

"Apprentices, go get food for yourselves and the elders," Leopardstar meowed.

Once everyone settled down or gone hunting, Graystripe bounced off toward Sandstorm. (It was too hard to run in the deep snow) Once he caught up she was laying down in the snow, her back turn from the rest of the Clans. "Are you okay?" he asked politely.

She looked up at Graystripe, he eyes glistened with emotion. A shiver surged up Graystripe's spine as he felt pity for her, but his tail bristled with strange uneasiness as he wondered what she was thinking about. Sandstorm opened her mouth and closed it then quickly looked away. Graystripe's tail flipped back and forth nervously, he almost thought he should leave until Sandstorm spoke "I never had a chance to tell him," she started out, her voice cracking with grief.

Now, he knew exactly what was on the she-cat's mind, she was thinking of Firestar. "If you would like to tel-" Graystripe stopped as he realized she wasn't listening. He couldn't look at her so upset so he looked at his paws.

"Listen," Sandstorm mewed suddenly as she sat up to face him. Graystripe looked up. "I didn't have time to tell Firestar that…" she paused. "I'm going to have kits."

Graystripe flicked his tail in surprise. "Congratulations!" he purred hearty trying to raise Sandstorm's spirits. "With your hunting skills and Firestar's bravery and loyalty they will be great kits."

He flicked his ears with relief as Sandstorm blinked away the emotion in her eyes. "I hope so," she purred back but stopped. "What if the Clan doesn't accept them?"

Graystripe paused, taken aback by her stunning question. What if they don't accept them? After what happened, not even half of the Clan respects the old leader that took them into the bloody battle that led into death and chaos. How would they react to his kin? He chose his next words carefully, "Not one more kit will be treated like Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, not until I loss all nine of my lives." He added more darkly in his thoughts, if I get my nine lives…

Sandstorm nodded her head and purred quick thanks. "You should get something to eat," Graystripe mewed. "I can get Bramblepaw to get you something."

"That would be great, but I can still hunt for myself," Sandstorm meowed as she padded past Graystripe toward the snow-trees. Letting out a small sigh of relief he bounded toward the trees to hunt.

* * *

**I'm sorry if there were a couple of mistakes I will fix those shortly! Sandstorm is going to have kits! Yes, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw! Please R&R! Reviews will make me update faster!!**


	6. Death Once Again

**_Thanks to these Following Reviewers! _**

**Adderstar**

**Pinefur of DragonClan**

**Royal07**

**Entwinedheart**

**Three Kitsune Kits**

**Very short Chappie here but it has a fiamiler chara. come again!

* * *

**

Chapter 6

_Death Once Again..._

A loud screeching yowl make Graystripe jump to his paw fully awake. The Clan cats were gathering around two cats that tumbled and fought in the snow. He caught a glimpse of pale gray fur as the other cat kicked him off, Longtail. "What is he doing?" Graystripe yowled as he shouldered his way through the crowded cats.

Once, he got to the edge he saw Blackfoot and Longtail fighting through the deep snow. They reared up on their back paws as they slashed angrily at each other, yowling and hissing. Leopardstar watch with pure enjoyment and Tallstar looked on, stunned. Not even the will of StarClan can separate these two warriors from this battle.

The ThunderClan cats urged Longtail on as he fought the soon-to-be leader of ShadowClan. However, the ShadowClan cats yowled and spat as Longtail pinned Blackfoot to the ground. "Stop this right now!" Graystripe heard Mudfur hiss. No cat paid any attention to the medicine cat.

Blackfoot rolled over onto his back trying to dislodge Longtail, but he was ahead of Blackfoot. Quickly, he leaped away as Blackfoot exposed his soft under-belly. Graystripe knew that the battle was lost as soon as he tumbled over. Yowling, Longtail launched at his belly and ripped at it, blow after blow. Letting out a squeal of pain Blackfoot tried to struggle away but he was pinned down, any movement would make the wound deeper.

Oakfur, a ShadowClan warrior, spat in defiance as he leaped at Longtail. He crashed into him, knocking him down into the snow. Littlecloud wasn't going to watch the Clan's turn and fight. One jump, he landed on Oakfur and dragged him away from Longtail. Thornclaw and Cloudtail leaped too, they both had to put their weight down to hold Longtail back. The tom hissed mad insults at Blackfoot. He ignored Longtail's band of insults and licked his wounded shoulder carefully, the snow under Blackfoot was soaked in blood.

Once Oakfur limped away Littlecloud ran over to Blackfoot. "He shredded you pretty badly," he mewed as he sniffed is shoulder. "Your belly is the worst! Come, Cinderpelt brought supplies."

Blackfoot let out a snort of disgust, "Just caught me off guard." With that he followed, holding back a small yowl of pain when her lost balanced and fell in the snow. Longtail flicked his tail mockingly as Blackfoot hissed at him.

"Some fight?" Sandstorm murmured, making Graystripe jump in surprise. He licked his paw and drew it over his head shyly to be scared so easily. "Blackfoot said something to Longtail, nobody heard what he said. The next thing Longtail leaps at him." Graystripe looked over Sandstorm and then Longtail.

He nodded, "I'll talk to him, thanks."

Graystripe walked over to Longtail but Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, motioned him over with his tail. Slowly, he turned around and padded over. "There is something wrong," he hissed. "That battle made the clouds move, trouble is up ahead."

Graystripe hadn't noticed anything but believed the wise medicine cat. When Firestar and Graystripe brought back WindClan, Barkface had said unnecessary death shall come. Soon after that Whiteclaw fell over a ravine and died, just like Barkface said. The thought of another cat dieing made his claws unsheathe and sheathe.

XxXxX

The sun was starting to set once again as the Clans decided to move on. The snow had started to melt a little, the kits could walk through it, and the elders stopped whining about getting their fur wet. Graystripe ordered an extra patrol to keep watch if anything strange happened. Barkface's warning shaken Graystripe, cats keep dieing, is it truly Firestar's fault?

They padded until the sun as disappeared and the moon took its place in the sky. The cats were walking straight into an open field with only the protection of the mountain side. Graystripe's fur bristled as he was out in the open. A huge side of the mountain towered over them as they padded past; it kind of reminded his of HighRock. He though he saw a shadow rustle but he ignored it.

Stormpaw suddenly yowled loudly, "Great StarClan! What is that?"

A huge creature stood on the rock that jetted out from the mountain like HighRock. Its huge head is about the size of Leopardstar and Blackfoot combined together, its pelt as golden as the loins in the elders' tales, except it had no mane. It parted its jaw into a roar that made Graystripe's fur bristle in fear, two large fangs glistened in the moonlight. StarClan was too far away to help now; they were on their own against the monster that jumped down and charged after them.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Thanks to these following Reviewers!**

_Entwined Heart_

_Pinfur of DragonClan_

**_Stelmaria of the Tigers (Happy Birthday!)_**

_The Kitsune Kits_

_Royal07_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Home Sweet Home_

The lion-like creature bolted forward, its muscles rippling powerfully under its pelt, eyes shimmering in blood-lust. Some cats let out high-pitched squeals of terror as others definitely held their ground. Bramblepaw was one of them, the death of his mother still burned strong inside him. Leopardstar ran forward with the five cats that were ready for an order to attack. Once she was there she charged past them, "Its out numbered! We can chase it away, attack!"

With out hesitation they dashed at the beast, letting out loud caterwauls. Graystripe's eyes rounded and tried to yowl above the screeching cats, but it was drowned out by the lion's roar as Leopardstar leaped onto it. _What is she thinking? She'll lead them to death…just like Firestar…_ Graystripe stared ahead; he couldn't believe what he was thinking.

The lion easily knocked down Leopardstar and pinned her under one massive paw. A wail came from her mouth as the lion sunk its fangs into her shoulder, missing her neck by a hair, but the wound was too deep. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw leaped and grasped onto its side with unsheathed claws. The lion lifted its blood-stained muzzle, snorted, and shock Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw away like flies. Tawnypaw landed on her back as Bramblepaw staggered but was able to stand.

Forgetting all about Leopardstar, the mane-less lion leaped at Tawnypaw like it was catching pray. Letting out squeal, Tawnypaw struggled in its mouth as it lifted its head and ran. Bramblepaw wailed and dashed after it but even the littlest kit would know it was useless to try. Its huge paws helped him run. "No!" Bramblepaw wailed as he ran, "No, no, no! Don't take her, not her!" His cries fell into nothing as Tawnypaw's terrified shrieks faded away.

Bramblepaw gave up run once the lion-like creature was well out of sight. Graystripe was stunned, Leopardstar was lying down on the ground motionless, and Tawnypaw was just taken. Blackfoot and Thornclaw stared at Leopardstar, realizing was could have happened to them as, they too, were in the charge to chase away the lion. Graystripe could tell Leopardstar was losing a life.

Bramblepaw reared back on his high paws and let out a wail of grief that made Graystripe flinch. Bramblepaw's sister, his last living kin, as just been taken and probably killed. The dark tabby turned toward Graystripe and hissed, "I know what you're thinking!" To Graystripe's surprise his words were filled with hatred. "She's not death, we can follow it! That _thing's_ scent is still here, we can follow it!"

"If we follow it them we can share the same fate," Graystripe mewed calmly but inside anger was slowly rising. It was his fault that Bramblepaw's sister got taken it was Leopardstar for ordering them to attack too soon. If every cat fought they could have driven it way.

"What fate?" he spat back. "She's still alive you saw her, you heard her, and she's alive." Bramblepaw unsheathed his claws and his fur bristled. "You just want her dead, is that why you're not willing to follow it?"

"This wouldn't have happened if Leopardstar had some common sense!" Graystripe hissed in anger. "If we all attacked we could have made it."

"No," Bramblepaw's voice sunk into a small hiss and mewed harshly. "It isn't Leopardstar's fault, it was Firestar's! You just won't admit it, if we left when Scourge warned us we wouldn't be struggling, Goldenflower and Tawnypaw wouldn't have been killed."

Graystripe opened his mouth to say something but as soon as his mouth opened an unfamiliar feline scent hit the roof of his mouth. Three cats padded forward, their coats caked in mud. Their ears flickering as all cats stared at them but the tallest cat spoke before anyone could, "We mean no harm, it would be foolish to attack so many cats."

Graystripe stood to face the new comers, "What do you what?"

The middle cat dipped his head, "I am Stoneteller from Tribe of Rushing Water. That was Sharptooth that just came. You're all lucky that he only killed one."

Bramblepaw rose his hackles and spit, "She's not dead we can save he-"

"We can not save her once she is in the jaws of Sharptooth," the cat called Stoneteller hissed. "We have lost many cats to him." Bramblepaw fell silent. "We have seen many paw-prints in the snow, are you passing through?"

"Yes," Tallstar answered his voice was a little shaky from the fight and shock of what had just happened.

"We shall lead you through the mountains, then."

Graystripe bowed his head even though he knew the cats didn't trust them to wander by themselves, "Thank you."

Stoneteller flicked his tail for them to follow, and without waiting he walked away. "Is everyone fit?" Ravenpaw asked. Every cat mewed yes but Leopardstar who looked at the ground as she just got up from losing her life. She dragged to her paws, and winced as a sharp pain surged up her shoulder.

Mudfur yowled at her to sit down, "Stay still you lost a life, every Clan saw!"

Leopardstar spit crossly, "It doesn't madder I have plenty more left! Go on Graystripe, Tallstar, and Blackfoot we will catch up."

Graystripe nodded and followed Stoneteller and his companions.

XxXxXxXx

The sun was rise when they passed up the mountains. Stoneteller had gone back, and the Clans were by themselves now. Tawnypaw's death took its toll on Bramblepaw. His tail dragged behind his as his ear laid flat on his head. He fell behind with Leopardstar and didn't say a single word but every now and then he would look back expecting his sister to appear, she never did. Blackfoot didn't seem to care that Tawnypaw had left them he just walked with his tail held high.

"Stop," Cinderpelt mewed. "We have no need to travel any father, StarClan is with us. Just ahead is our new home."

She stared down at a lake that sparked with the upcoming sun. A small forest surrounded it with moorland to the side. Purrs erupted from every cat as the dashed down toward the lake. Even the elders mustered enough strength to run. Once they reached the lake they settled down with relief. This was their new home.

Blackfoot called up Oakfur, "You will be deputy when I am leader, go and find a place for ShadowClan to settle. The leaders have manners to disgust." The dark tabby bowed his head and waited for Leopardstar and Tallstar to choose a cat to go with him. Leopardstar chose her deputy Mistyfoot as Tallstar choose Mudclaw. Since there hasn't been time for a deputy ceremony he announced it now. However, Graystripe didn't pay attention. He had to pick his next deputy.

The first cat that came into mind was Ravenpaw he watched out for everyone during the tripe, but he wasn't even a warrior yet. Then Cloudtail but he didn't believe in StarClan, let alone that Clan wouldn't accept a kittypet of a deputy after what had happened. Then Thornclaw, he was a loyal cat but he didn't have an apprentice yet. Finally he thought of Brackenfur, he was able to be a deputy, he is young and loyal. "Brackenfur, you will be deputy when I become leader go with them."

Brackenfur looked bewildered at first but them padded after them. "Look for were we can gather for a Gathering and a place that StarClan could contact us like Moonstone!" A dark thought sweep across Graystripe, how was he supposed to become leader without Moonstone?

* * *

**The Kitsune Kit(Fallen) and Royal07 Congrats! You geussed it was Sharptooth! You all get Graystripe pushies! If you want one R&R!**


	8. Settling Down

**Thanks to all of these reviews who, through-out the story, reviewed it!**

**_Nameless Nightmare_**

**_Royal07_**

**_Entwined Heart_**

**_Fictional Identity_**

**_mysterys_**

**_Pinfur of DragonClan_**

**_smallfang_**

**_-Skyeheart and Silverwing-_**

**_v i x u n d e r m y b e d_**

**_Sleets_**

**_Adderstar_**

**_Three Kitsune Kits_**

**_Stelmaria of the Tigers_**

**As you might have guessed this is the last chapter to this story but I have a note at the end! Be sure to read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Settling Down_

**Two Moons Later**

Graystripe yowled out from the top of Highledge, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge!" The Clan cats scampered out of their den, murmuring excitedly to each other. It's been two moons since they found this place, and nothing could go smoother.

Tonight was the Clan gathering and everyone wanted to go. Leopardstar has wanted to decide where the Gatherings should properly be held at instead of in front of the Horseplace. "Tonight these cats shall be going to the Gathering." All the cats stopped murmuring and listened as Graystripe called the names. "Dustpelt, Longtail, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Bramblepaw, Ravenpaw, and Fernpaw will join me at the Gathering."

"What about me?" Rainkit mewed. The tom staggered forward, his injured shoulder enabled him to walk with his front paw.

Guilt sweep over Graystripe like cold water. "You're not an apprentice yet. Nobody will be until I get my nine lives and name." He mewed then added, "It's the Warrior Code."

Letting out a disappointed grunt he sat down and carefully licked his bad shoulder blade. With a flick of his tail Graystripe lead the cats to the Horseplace. Ravenpaw walked alongside of Graystripe. His pelt bristled with excitement for going to a gathering once again. A question gnawed at his paws but he shook it way and decided to wait to ask himself that question later.

Once they reached the Horseplace Longtail bristled as he saw RiverClan and ShadowClan together again. Brackenfur padded over to the other deputies, Mistyfoot and Oakfur. Bramblepaw and Fernpaw joined a group of apprentices. Every other cat separated, Graystripe padded toward Leopardstar and Blackfoot.

"Any sight of anything like Moonstone?" he mewed.

"Not a single sign," Blackfoot growled.

"I'm more interested in where we are going to hold a proper Gathering," Leopardstar hissed.

Graystripe thought for a moment but had no idea where the Gathering could be held at but the island near RiverClan shore, but the water was too deep to cross. A rustle showed sign that WindClan was coming; Tallstar shouldered his way through toward them as his Clan separated. Everyone fell silent as they watched the Clan cats talk. Finally, Tallstar mewed, "Ready?"

The leaders nodded as Leopardstar yowled, "Let the Gathering begin!" As all the cats gathered around Leopardstar started, "RiverClan is fine, we have driven out a badger that had recently made a nest in our territory. I'm warning ShadowClan and WindClan for we don't know where it is now." Tallstar and Blackfoot nodded 'thanks' for the warning.

"ShadowClan has nothing to report," Blackfoot meowed once Leopardstar sat back down.

"Nor dose WindClan," Tallstar mewed.

"ThunderClan is settling fine, we have driven out a fox and its cubs out of the forest, no cats are hurt and we rest at peace," Graystripe mewed.

Leopardstar then meowed, "Now for the main problem! We can't keep gathering here every full moon." Ripples of hissing and yowls of disappointment rose.

"Why not?" Tallstar hissed.

"It's not safe," was her only answer.

"Nothing bad happened so far," Graystripe meowed.

"We should stay!" yowled Blackfoot.

"I don't fell like StarClan wants us to stay here!" Leopardstar hissed back.

Blackfoot scoffed, "You talked to them?"

She paused for a moment, surprised by his hostile tone, "Fine, we will stay here."

"The Gathering is over," Tallstar announced.

The Clans broke up as they prepared to travel back. Brackenfur padded toward looking slightly disappointed, "That was the shortest Gathering ever!" Graystripe purred in amusement as he led them back to camp.

''''

Graystripe was awakened two days later by Cinderpelt's excited yowl, "Graystripe!"

Scrabbling to his paws, Cinderpelt burst through into his den and purred, "Rainkit found a place to contact StarClan!"

"Really," Graystripe yowled fully awake now, "Where?"

"By the end of our territory," Cinderpelt was already leaving. "I sent Dustpelt to tell ShadowClan, Rainkit will lead the way at Moon-high!"

Cinderpelt was out of view before he could say anything else. Moonstone! There was one here! Now he was going to get his nine lives….Will Blackfoot become dangerous once he gets his nine lives? The question stunned him like a bee. I hope not…

Graystripe waited patiently with Rainkit. He expected Rainkit to be happy but disappointment shown in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to be an apprentice, am I?" the gray kit asked still looking down at his good paw then his useable paw.

Graystripe felt like he had a stone in is throat as he chocked out, "I'm sorry, Rainkit…"

The gray tom's ears flattened to his head but they pricked as Blackfoot padded forward. "I thought we weren't being anybody?" he hissed.

"He found the place, he should have the honor to being us to it," Graystripe mewed calmly.

Blackfoot let out a grunt, "Fine, lead the way."

Rainkit stood taller to be accepted so easily, "This way!" With a stumble he limped deeper into ThunderClan territory. The sun was slowly sinking and by the time they reached the edge of ThunderClan the moon was shining bright. Rainkit was stumbling with tiredness but keep limping. Suddenly, he stopped and squeaked, "Were here!"

Below them was a shining pool that had a ghostly mist rise from it. Curiously, they padded forward it. Blackfoot kneeled by it and took a lick from the pool and fell into a steady sleep. Rainkit's eyes widened but said nothing as Graystripe copied his movement and quickly fell into darkness.

''''

The sky was dark and only a few rays of sun-light shown. "Brackenfur," Sandstorm called as the tom scrambled down from Highledge and padded toward the queen. "Your not leader, yet!" Sandstorm teased with a slight quiver of depression. Must still be upset about Firestar…I think we all still are…

"Yes, Sandstorm?" Brackenfur asked politely.

"I think it's time to move into the nursery for me," she mewed shyly. "I would have told Graystripe but he left in such a hurry I could get a chance!"

Brackenfur looked surprised, "Your going to have kits?"

"No," she mewed with a hint of humor. "I've been having the appetite of a badger, and became the size of a mouse in Greenleaf for no reason." Sandstorm unleashed a purr that could have knocked Brackenfur off his paws if it was a warrior blow. "Yes, I'm going to have Firestar's kits."

Brackenfur let out a purr of his own, "Firestar's kin lives on!" They laughed as the heard Cloudtail yell out to them. "I'll help you move in."

"Thanks," Sandstorm meowed and padded to tell the other queens. After he helped Sandstorm, he settled down in his nest and fell asleep until a welcoming call woke him up.

Rainkit yipped like a dog as he squealed, "Gray_star_ is back!" Everything was going to be smoother from now on. Brackenfur looked around at all the welcoming faces. However, one face didn't look welcoming at all, Bramblepaw. The dark apprentice gazed at Graystar with hatred, what did Bramblepaw suddenly have against Graystar?

* * *

**That is the end of this Story! I will have a sequel called Dying Fire: Blazing Pride or Dying Fire: Blazing Glory I can't decide… I will have a sneak peek for it tomorrow! So be on the look out! Troublestripe out.**


	9. SneekPeek for the Sequel

**Coming soon to FanFiction…(spoilers for the next story)**

**Heartbeat **

_A mass of ginger fur lay on the ground, a pool of blood circled around him_

**Heartbeat**

_A flash of a small black cat's amber eyes narrowing _

**Heartbeat**

_The black cat rose his head and let out a caterwaul of victory_

_A ginger she-cat yowled, "Firestar!"_

**Heartbeat**

_The small black cat curled his lip back into a snarl, "You have till Moonhigh!"_

**Black**

**Voice (maybe Graystar): **_**The past is the past, now it's the present**_

**(Screen still black) **_"Run, Graystar leave me hear!"_

_A close-up of Graystar frozen still, staring in pure horror at something off-screen_

_**Survival… **_

_Blackstar and three other cats corner Graystar_

_**Loyalty…**_

_Leafpaw running through the forest in ThunderClan territory a cat right at her paws _

_**Voice: (Tigerstar's voice) Betrayal…**_

_A cat walks away into the sunset but it turns around, "You think it's over don't you?"_

**(Graystar) **_**Is only the beginning…**_

_Clip of Graystripe jumping into a river as a kit washes under_

_Clip of Tallstar scrabbling over the edge of a cliff his twisted paw scrambling trying to grab anything._

_Clip of a cat yowling, "WindClan, I'm your new leader! You will listen to me till I die!"_

_Clip of Graystar face to face with Tigerstar_

**Black**

"_Shadows within darkness will overcome as stars will fall"_

_**Dying Fire: Blazing Glory (or Blazing Pride) **_

_**Rated T for Blood and Violence **_

_**Coming soon to FanFiction**_

_**P.S. Tell me if you want me to P.M. you when I post it!**_

* * *


	10. A little note

**I have posted Dying Fire: Blazing Pride! Second chapter is now up!**


End file.
